テンプレート:Skill infobox/effects test
}}} | bleeding = : }| }}}}}}|stacks= }}}: } }}} 秒 }| }|( }* }*42.5 round 0}} ダメージ)}} } | burning = : }| }}}}}}|stacks= }}}: } }}} s }| }|( }* }*328}} damage)}} } | confusion = : }| }}}}}}|stacks= }}}: } }}} s }| }|( }*130}} damage on skill use)}} } | poison = : }|Poison (毒)| }}}}}}|stacks= }}}: } }}} s }| }|( }* }*84}} damage)}} } | torment = : }| }}}}}}|stacks= }}}: } }}} s }| }|( }* }*32}} damage)}} } | regeneration = : }| }}}}}}|stacks= }}}: } }}} s }| }|( }* }*130}} health)}} } | brawler damage = : }| }|stacks= }}}: } }}} s (Score a Costume Brawl hit on any brawlers in range.) } | brawler protection = : }| }|stacks= }}}: } }}} s (Blocks all costume brawl skills.) } | evade = : }}}: } }}} s } | blind | chilled | crippled | fear | immobilized = : }|Immobilized (固定)| }}}}}}|stacks= }}}: } }}} 秒 } | vulnerability | weakness | aegis | fury | might | protection | retaliation | swiftness | vigor | daze | float | knockdown | sink | stun | duration | frenzy | quickness | rejuvenation | stability | stealth = : }| }}}}}}|stacks= }}}: } }}} s } | blur | distortion = : }}}}}: }}} s (Evade all attacks.) | push | knockback = : }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | launch | blowout = : }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | damage = : }|Damage (ダメージ)| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} }|( })?}} | healing = : }| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} }|( })?}} | targets = : }| }}}: } } } | adrenaline | pull | radius | range = : }|Range (範囲)| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | aoe = : }| }|aoe=Area of effect| }}}}}}}}}} }| ( }x)}}: } }}} } | breakstun | breaks stun = : | unblockable = : | invulnerable | invulnerability = : }}}: } }}} s } | lifeforce = : : } }% } | misc = : }|image= }|stacks= }}}: } }}} } | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = : }}} } } field}} ||[[Category: } field skills]]}} | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = : }}} } } finisher}} ||[[Category: } finisher skills]]}} }} }} Standard effects ; unnamed parameter 1 : Required, the effect being defined. ; unnamed parameter 2 : Required for all effects except breakstun, the numerical magnitude of the effect (duration, distance, etc.). Do not enter the time unit for durations. ; pre : Optional, if the effect has text before the number. ; strikes : Optional, if the effect lists how many strikes occur. ; stacks : Optional, if multiple stacks of a condition/boon are applied. ; suf : Optional, if the effect has text after the number. Effects with duration The will be followed by "s" Effects with percentage The number will be followed by "%" Effects with range Effects with other numeric Effects with no numeric Damage / Healing Damage and healing have coefficients that define their scaling versus Power and Healing Power, respectively. These coefficients will be displayed if specified. Combo effects ; unnamed parameter 1 'combo' : Required, identifies this as a combo field or finisher effect. ; unnamed parameter 2 : Required, the type of field or finisher (dark, fire, leap, etc.). ; suf : Optional, if the effect has text after the field/finisher name. Combo effect types * NOTE: These options will also categorize the page under Category: field/finisher skills (see Category:Combo skills). Miscellaneous effects ; unnamed parameter 1 'misc' : Required, identifies this as a miscellaneous effect. ; unnamed parameter 2 : Required, the description of the effect. ; image: Optional, image to dislay as icon. Miscellaneous examples Costume Brawl effects Additional examples Effects